Reception Room Rendezvous
by Renoisms
Summary: Hibari wants to make an early start on the paperwork but is stopped in his tracks by a certain Bucking Bronco in the reception room. Hibari gets the show of a lifetime. D18, Yaoi, jerking-off, doorframe abuse, lemon.*NEW CHAPTER*
1. Chapter 1

Reception room rendezvous

**Hey guys! **

**I just have to say that I'm absolutely over the moon with the response I got from my previous two fics. I was really not expecting it at all so thank you all so much! :3**

**I have been encouraged and inspired to write more, so moving away from the Varia for a moment, I've written my first D18 because c'mon who doesn't love this pairing? **

**This could turn into a multi-chapter, depending on the interest, we'll see.**

**Warnings: YAOI, Masturbation, voyeurism, door frame abuse (lol!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hibari or Dino :'( sobbu!**

**Enjoy xD**

_Herbivores…_

Hibari Kyouya gritted his teeth, glaring at toward the small crowd that had gathered outside the cafeteria. How dare they disrupt the hallways with their foolish antics! His hands grip his tonfas as he walks over to the group.

Upon seeing the head of the disciplinary committee, the faces of the students drop and the chatter quickly ceases.

"Hi-Hibari-San!"

"Stop crowding my corridors! I will bite you to death!" Hibari snaps, raising his tonfas slightly.

"Y-es Hibari-san, gom-gommenasai!"

Hibari shakes his head as the crowd disperse before turning his attention to his right-hand man.

"Tetsu, don't you have a job to do?"

"Of course; Kyo-san! I'm on my way now!" Kusakabe bows his head and marches off.

_Tch. I hate Mondays._

Hibari made his way up to the reception room, he knew there would be a stack of paperwork waiting for him and wanted to make a head start. As he neared the room he felt his eyebrow twitch. The door was ajar. No one except the disciplinary committee was allowed in there and they should all be out on errands!

Hibari's hands found his tonfas again and he crept towards the door, intent on biting to death the person who lay beyond it. He angled his elbow ready to push the door open but was stopped in his tracks by a grunt. Hibari blinked.

_What the hell was that?_

Deciding against his former plan of full on assault, Hibari cautiously peered behind the door. His jaw dropped.

Dino Cavallone was sprawled out across the sofa, completely naked. Hibari felt his face heat up and a small gasp escaped his lips as he took in the sight of Dino's gorgeously sculpted body. His head was thrown back against the arm of the sofa, soft blonde locks fanning out behind him. His eyes were tightly squeezed closed and his mouth was slack as he released more grunts.

Hibari watched with fascination a small bead of sweat trail its way from the bronco's glistening and defined chest, all the way down over his abs. Then there between two toned thighs, was Dino's manhood. An object that had made itself present in many of Hibari's dreams. It stood tall and proud; flexing slightly towards Dino's navel. A strong hand had a firm grip around the shaft, methodically sliding up and down. Hibari was in a trance watching the throbbing head appear and then disappear beneath the foreskin.

The prefect felt his own erection awaken; pushing against the fabric of his uniform as his senses overloaded. The beautiful sight before him, the smell of sweat and arousal, the sweet sounds that filled the room, it was so arousing he had to press himself against the doorframe slightly to relieve some of the pressure.

Dino's free hand moved up to his chest, to pinch at his pert nipples. He groaned loudly, rolling his hips off the sofa to thrust into his hand. That sound was nearly Hibari's undoing!

_Shit! I should leave before I'm caught or worse before I come in my uniform!_

But Hibari couldn't move; he was transfixed. His own breathing had become heavier and he might as well of been humping the doorframe, but still he couldn't make himself leave.

Dino continued to pinch and rub his nipples, occasionally giving them a painful looking tug while his other hand proceeded to stimulate his now leaking cock. After one final twist of the hand, one final thumb swipe over the pulsing head, it happened. Dino's eyes shot open, then rolled back into his head as a loud and deep, growl/moan escaped his lips. His hips lifted completely off the sofa and Hibari gasped as shot after shot of come fired out of Dino's manhood. It went into the air and fell down in slow motion, landing over the bronco's chest and some even hitting his face.

Hibari bit his lip hard, drawing blood, trying to keep his self-control. What a glorious sight to behold, a sweat and come covered Dino Cavallone, writhing as he comes down from his orgasmic high, cock still twitching and little moans still being released.

Hibari decided then and there he wanted Dino.

And he would have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter out –Hangs head in shame- but hopefully the content will make up for the wait!**

**Warnings: YAOI, sexual intercourse and UKE Dino :O *shock horror***

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Akira Amano :sobbu:**

_Hibari bit his lip hard, drawing blood, trying to keep his self-control. What a glorious sight to behold, a sweat and come covered Dino Cavallone, writhing as he comes down from his orgasmic high, cock still twitching and little moans still being released._

_Hibari decided then and there he wanted Dino._

_And he would have him._

Dino laid there, chest still rising and falling with the effort to catch his breath, eyes closed blissfully and a small smile on his lips. He did not notice a certain Skylark slip in through the doorway and stalk towards him; like a predator approaching his prey. Hibari silently leant over the blonde, lips dangerously close to his ear;

"Cavallone!" He hissed, his breath tickling Dino's ear and causing him to sit upright startled.

"Whaa..? Kyouya?"

"Don't pretend to be surprised I'm here, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari snarled.

"I bet you enjoyed the show though." The blonde chuckled, followed by a sly wink. "You know we could… umph"

His words were cut short as Hibari closed the short distance between them and pressed his moist lips to Dino's. He forcefully moved his lips against the Brono's, demanding a response. A response Dino eagerly gave. Taking control, Dino began to nibble mercilessly on Hibari's bottom lip; but the Skylark would have none of that and quickly regained dominance by gripping Dino's jaw between his fingers and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Tongues entwined and caressed each other in a fight for dominance and Hibari's nails bite into Dino's flesh. Dino releases a muffled moan and Hibari pulls away as the need to breathe becomes an issue.

"Kyouya…" Dino mumbles before their lips crash together once more, Dino letting out a whimper as the prefects' hands dance across his body, one reaching further south to cup his balls.

"Nnngh!" His hand starts to squeeze gently and then wraps around Dinos' reawakened cock and stroking vigorously, using the remnants' of his last climax as lubrication. Their lips remain locked, swallowing any protest the blonde may have about control. The next time the kiss is broken is for Hibari to remove his uniform, tossing them carelessly to the floor, an action which amused the blonde bronco beneath him.

"I thought you hated mess."

"Shut up Cavallone!" A now naked Hibari straddles Dino's chest glares down at him. Dino drinks in the sight with a lustful gaze.

"See something you like?"

"E-Everything." Dino reaches out to run his hands down the smooth contours of the prefects' body, coming to rest on his hips. His eyes fell on Hibari's erection, which was swollen and red with need.

"Are you just going to stare at it all day or am I going to have to mouth rape you?"

Dino snorts, "Not necessary." He then tilts his head up to give the underside of Hibaris' cock a long lick, causing said prefect to throw his head back. Without further hesitation Dino deep throats him, scraping his teeth along the shaft. Hibari responds with a loud moan, arching his back.

Dino moved his head up and down at a torturous pace that Hibari both loved and hated. Deciding he needed to stop this before he came too soon, Hibari reluctantly removed himself from Dinos warm cavern and shuffled back towards the other end of the sofa and pulling Dinos legs apart.

"Ready to take it further?" Hibari questions; circling the blonde man's entrance with his fingertip.

"Only if I can top next time." Dino smirks.

"Deal." Hibari concedes then props Dino's legs up on his shoulders. "I haven't got anything with me for preparation."

"It's fine, I can take it."

"Oh really?" The prefect teases, rubbing the tip of his swollen cock over the puckered hole.

"Hnngh! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Hibari smirks and obeys, pushing his entire length into Dino's heat and causing them both to gasp. As he felt Dino's tight body envelope his throbbing manhood, Hibari growled and grabbed hold of the broncos hips. Dino wraps his legs around Hibari's waist pulling him just that little bit deeper.

"Kyouya..ngh..move..please." Dino whimpers.

A slight dazed Hibari complies, pulling out and thrusting back in as hard as he could, tearing a strangled moan from Dino's throat. He silences that moan, leaning over and biting down on the blonde's collar bone, marking him. Hibari continues to thrust viciously now at a frenzied pace and Dino bucks his hips up to meet every thrust.

"Aaaah so good, feels nghh so good, Kyouya…" Dino pants; reaching round to squeeze the prefect's ass cheeks. Hibari grunts, slamming his hips into the blonde's, his mind in a pleasure filled haze.

One more deep thrust against his prostate and Dino tenses, shouting Hibari's hoarsely as he his second climax of the day releases itself all over his stomach. The sensation of his ass clenching around the prefects cock is all it takes for Hibari to follow, a stream of curses spilling out of his mouth. He releases his seed deep inside Dino, shuddering with the effort.

Finally his knees give way and he collapses on top of the blonde, placing soft gentle kisses on his neck, a contrast to the abusive bruising kisses from earlier.

"So next time I top huh?" Dino mumbles, his fingers finding Hibari's hair and tangling themselves in it.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Was the cold reply.

Dino blinks. "Don't say you didn't enjoy that Kyouya."

"Don't assume things Cavallone. Assumptions are the mother of all fuck-ups."

Dino sighed, well; at least he got to have sex with Kyouya at least once…..

….

….

"Cavallone?"

"Hmm?"

"Meet me on the rooftop at the end of school."

The End!


End file.
